Infinite Saga
by blackknight64
Summary: He was born with the power to change everything. With the power to create a world of chaos. Or, a world of peace. Can the powers of darkness save the world of light?


Alright! This is character profile number one for my new story! The following person is based off an accomplice of mine who looks like a dude!(she's a girl…maybe) Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW THIS TIME!Thank you and Adios!

Character profile 1: Warsten. That name is not very common in this world. Then again…neither is Alice herself. She walked through the school holding schoolbooks in her hands. Most days were a drag for her. She was the classified "goth girl" of this school, and possibly the whole city. She was a bit dark though. Ever since she was born, she would see things. Future dates would past directly in front of her clear eyes. She at first enjoyed them. She would see things she never dreamed existed in this world. Marriges, children born, young people becoming some of the wisest people in her life. Then…they changed. But that's a tale for another time. She walked out of school and got on the greyhound back to her home. Alice lived pretty far out. But she liked it that way. More peace. Less violence. But of course, she wouldn't get her peace today. As a matter of fact, she received a call right now. She pulled out her cell phone. "This is Alice. What? Come on! Look, there has to be someone else. Fine. Fine, I understand. I'll get right on it." She solemnly hung up the phone. As the greyhound stopped, she waited. Normally, she would be on her way back home. But now she had to contend with another job. She never liked getting assignments. She couldn't stand having…gifts in the first place. She walked into an office building. She found an elevator near the back. She stood deciding which floor to pick. She decided 43 would be high enough. She walked out and leaned against a cubicle wall. Another worker drone peaked his head out. "Excuse me, are you looking for someone?" he asked. "No." Alice replied. "Well…are you lost?" "Not really." "Then…what are you doing?" Alice turned her head to the window. "Waiting for that." She answered. The office drone saw a sight that made her squeal like a pig. Flying at high speed was a creature that was humanoid in shape, yet covered in black scales. Sharp fangs showed in it's jaws as it roared. Black leathery wings flapped, carrying it to it's meal. It dived through the glass grabbing at the same woman Alice was just having such a nice conversation with. It bit into her neck before looking back to the building. Everyone was ducking down trying desperately to find safety. Everyone except Alice. She stood looking dead at the monster in the eye. It was ugly enough, but its angry face. Yeah, I don't want to talk about it. It flew back, claws menacingly outstretched toward her. She dropped her backpack and books and cracked her neck. Strangely, her eyes began to glow icy white. Frost began to build up around her hands. Once the creature had reached her, she held out her hand. A beam of white flowed out.. Instantly, the creature had frozen solid. She punched as hard as she could, smashing it into a hundred ugly pieces. She hated using her powers to fight. But what else are you gonna do. It was either this, or a cold metal cell in the desert. It's a long story. Having these powers though. They made her feel…different. Like another monster like the one she just killed. Speaking of which, more of these strange creatures flew outside. She turned toward them, her eyes regaining that same white glow. She jumped out the window, ready for a fight. This is one of the many Pillars of the world. Pillars being humans who absorb certain types of energy to gain superhuman abilities. This young girl..

_ALICE Warsten in Wonderland._

_End, for now._

_Author's note: so whaddya think eh! Not my best work I'm gonna admit. Well, of course, I've been told I'm to hard on myself. But the people who say that are strange. Awesome, but strange. Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE, and if you choose to, leave some details for a character. Enough so I'll know how to fit them in. Anyway, Thank you and Adios1_


End file.
